Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous, semi-autonomous, or manual manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with the work plan to perform operations including digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site such as those related to mining, earthmoving and other industrial activities.
When performing slot dozing operations, material in the form of berms will be built up between slots in the work surface. It is typically desirable to periodically perform a berm reduction operation to reduce the size of the berms or clear the berms altogether. The efficiency and safety of a berm reduction operation may be dependent on the physical characteristics of the berm as well as those of the slots on opposite sides of a berm. Accordingly, it may be desirable to ensure that berm reduction operations are performed when the physical characteristics satisfy the relevant thresholds.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0129869 discloses a system for automated control of a plurality of machines at a work site. The machines may received instructions from a controller and perform certain tasks to move material or otherwise alter the topography of the work site. More than one machine may work in tandem to perform certain tasks.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.